


Please Be Alive

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Niki, Character Death, DadSchlatt, Kinda, Main Menu AU, Respawn AU, Sad Technoblade, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sadnoblade, Starvation, TW: Starvation, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: In a world where you can always respawn or choose to move to another place, death was never an issue. After all, who would choose to permanently die?Except, when Tommy doesn't respawn, everybody can only think of the worst.
Relationships: Platonic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Technoblade
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1189
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Please Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing for my actually popular fic
> 
> but noooo i choose to hurt tommyinnit

Tommy wishes he could have known. He _should_ have seen it from Wilbur’s insane eyes. He should’ve noticed Wilbur’s victorious grin. He should’ve seen the obsidian blocks in Wilbur’s hands. He should’ve had his armor on, had his pickaxe in his inventory, had _something._

But Tommy saw none of it, brought none of his items because-

_Why would he need his weapons in his own base, with his big brother figure, with one of the people he trusted the most?_

Tommy can only regret putting his trust in a madman as his stomach is panged with hunger. When was Wilbur supposed to come back? Was the festival over? Would Wilbur forget about him?

Tears formed in his eyes as he curled into a ball on the blanket.

Maybe Techno would find him. Maybe Dream would come to talk to Wilbur and notice Tommy wasn’t there. Maybe Tubbo would wonder why Tommy didn’t show up at their meeting place. 

Maybe Wilbur would explode the festival and kill everyone and forget about him.

Maybe Tommy would be stuck here, in the darkness, with no company, no food, no water.

\--

Wilbur grinned as he searched for the button, waiting for the moment Tubbo would _‘say the word’._ He felt bad trapping Tommy in the box, but he’d be back afterwards. 

Wilbur was just about to press the button as Tubbo’s speech ended and he didn’t say _any_ code words. Well, if Tubbo wasn’t on their side either, whatever. _He’ll blow it all up anyways._ If they die, they can just respawn anyways. 

He presses the button.

Nothing happens for a second, and he reminds himself that redstone takes a bit.

But nothing happens, and he presses the button again. Again and again and again and again-

A hand grabs his shoulder, and he turns around, ready to punch whoever is grabbing him - then he spots the pink hair tied in a low ponytail. The crown-wearing piglin-hybrid stares at Wilbur for a moment.

“Techno! You’re here, great, I need to go find out what happened to the tnt at my redstone, or what’s disrupting the redstone, so you can watch out while I-” Wilbur rambles, before the red-eyed man interrupts him.

“Wilbur, where’s Tommy?” 

Wilbur, ignoring the dangerous look in the other’s eyes, shrugs, “He’s at the ravine. Didn’t wanna _be the villain_ in this story.”

Technoblade’s eyes narrow, before dragging out the brunette by his arm, ignoring his shrieking and struggling.

Techno looks deadpan to the people of the festival, “And here’s the proof of Wilbur trying to explode Manburg.”

Niki stared at Wilbur in clear disappointment, while the brunette snarled at the pink-haired piglin-hybrid, “ _Traitor!_ I was _right,_ nobody’s on my side-”

Niki walked up and slapped Wilbur, her face twisted in anger, “How could you _say that!_ We were all willing to help you but you _pushed us away!_ **You** are the one who took everybody off your side! If anything, _you’re_ the traitor Wilbur Soot!”

Wilbur touches his cheek in shock.

Jschlatt walks up, eyes gray instead of the merciless silver from before. If anything, the ram hybrid looked tired. Next to him stood Tubbo - whose eyes were wide and whose face was pale. 

“Wilbur, I didn’t even give the signal, why-” 

Wilbur interrupts the brunette, “Don’t you _understand?_ I’m the **villain,** and **villains** destroy things! They don’t care about other people! _I don’t care about you-”_

Wilbur is knocked unconscious by a hit to the head. A certain masked man looks around, shrugging.

“What? He was talking too much.”

\--

Dream had known, the moment the same person who fought against him wanted to be his _vassal,_ that something had changed in Wilbur. Wilbur wanted to explode things, not caring about the pain of respawning, the horrible feeling of dying and returning to your bed like nothing happened. This wasn’t the man who wanted to fight with words, the man who carefully watched over Tommy like an older brother.

This was a mad man.

So Dream had grinned and played along, handing over stacks of fake tnt. Of course using a real piece of tnt to show Wilbur.

Then Dream watched from the shadows. Watched as Wilbur Soot was corrupted by greed for power.

Watched as TommyInnit tried to bring back the older brother knew.

( _Dream’s only regret was not watching over Tommy better)_

\--

“Techno, do you know where Tommy is?” Dream asks in the meeting room they’d set up. Niki’s eyes looked stormy, Schlatt looked tired as per usual, Fundy looked conflicted, Eret sat analyzing everybody, while Techno looked on blankly. George and Sapnap were out making sure there was no other tnt around Manburg.

“I know that Wilbur left Tommy in the ravine, so we’ll need to bring a search party there. The trip will be kind of slow without enderpearls, but we can surely use some. Maybe go there tomorrow?”

They all collectively agreed that Techno, Fundy, and Niki would all go to the ravine tomorrow. Jshlatt had shrugged when asked to go and instead just gave the answer of, “Tubbo probably needs somebody with him right now, I think.”

\--

The next day, the search party decides to head towards the ravine’s coordinates. 

It’s not too far of a walk, actually. With a few ender pearls, they get there pretty quickly. Just as they’ve entered the ravine, a notification pops up.

_[TommyInnit starved to death.]_

Collectively, all members in the server held their breaths. Tommy’s spawn should be in the ravine, but Techno had supplied them all enough potatoes to never run out so-

The only question to ask was..

_How did Tommy starve?_

\--

Tommy layed on the bed, watching as his hunger bar slowly depleted. Wilbur would return. _Wilbur would return._

As his hunger bar went down to the last bar, his hope died out. It began to hurt.

His stomach was hit with terrible pain, and Tommy just curled in a ball and cried as his health bar started going down.

_So much for the Great TommyInnit._

_Can’t even escape from a box. Can’t do_ **_anything._ **

He barely registers the red as he collapses and the respawn menu pops up in front of him. He can still see the empty room, but he doesn’t feel hungry anymore.

Maybe.. Maybe he can just.

Rest for a bit.

  
  


\--

_“Guys, we_ **_need_ ** _to find Tommy,_ **_now,_ **” Niki had exclaimed, pulling the two others closer to her before reaching into her inventory and throwing a speed potion onto the group.

Fundy and Techno just stared at each other before following Niki as she ran.

\--

“Tommy? Tommy, where are you?” Niki called out, her voice echoing on the ravine walls. 

Fundy sniffs around for the strongest scent of the teenager, while Techno looks around all of the rooms. Niki continues calling out for the teenager.

Suddenly, Fundy shouts, “Guys, I think- I think he’s in here!”

A random two-block high obsidian strip in the middle of nowhere. 

Techno doesn’t want to think about what that implies as he takes out his netherite pickaxe to break the obsidian blocks. 

There’s one bed, and this was certainly where Tommy was - as per usual to deaths, there’s small puffs of smoke near where the player last died. 

The only concerning thing is that there’s no items left behind. When Tommy died, there were no objects in his inventory.

The even worse thing is that Tommy’s not there in the room at all.

Niki in a horrified manner grabs her communicator from her pocket, opening up the voice chat.

“Guys, I don’t think Tommy respawned.”

\--

Chaos breaks out in places where Niki’s voice was heard. Dream’s yelling in a private channel with Niki, Sapnap and George both watching nervously, Jschlatt who was hanging out with Tubbo and Quackity is currently trying to calm the bee-loving boy while Quackity panics in the background. 

Dream calls a meeting as quickly as possible, teleporting all members in the server to him. 

“Check the chat, _check if he left the game,”_ Dream orders them, every single one of them scrambling.

Quackity speaks up, “He didn’t leave the game, there’s no notification after his death message.”

The room pales.

Tommy didn’t- Tommy didn’t perma-die, right? Not Tommy, the excitable, lively, loud teen. He wouldn’t. He would _never_ pick to die. Right?

But as Technoblade paces in front of the opening in the wall with the single bed that didn’t hold the blond teen, he couldn’t help but lose hope after the group still in the Dream SMP lands informed the search party of the nonexistent leaving-game notification. 

_God, this is all my fault._

If Techno had just checked on Tommy before following Wilbur to Manburg. If Technoblade had taken Tommy out earlier. 

Tommy would be fine.

As Techno, Niki, and Fundy sprint back to the Dream SMP (with another swiftness potion from Niki), they can only hope Tommy hadn’t touched the bed and set his spawn there.

\--

Once they arrived at the meeting room, it was confirmed that Tommy had not shown at the world spawn.

Eret and Niki both appear furious. Niki is especially terrifying, being held back by _both_ Sapnap and George as she yells. Eret is quiet in his anger, but you can see his eyes glowing purple - the Enderman hybrid is clearly contemplating teleporting himself and Niki to Wilbur’s cell to yell at the man. 

Jschlatt and Quackity stand, Jschlatt looking sick to his stomach while Quackity is holding onto Tubbo in his arms.

Tubbo, with tears rolling down his cheeks, speaks up, “Is-is he really- is he really not coming back?”

The entire room seems to freeze, and their silence is enough of an answer for Tubbo as he curls into a ball and sobs, Quackity just kneeling down next to him and holding him. Niki stops in her angry yells as tears form in her eyes.

The entire room seems to darken. Tommy’s _not_ coming back. 

\--

The only person they trusted to stay calm near Wilbur was Jschlatt. The ram-hybrid was nowhere close to forgiving him, but Wilbur still deserved to know what happened to Tommy.

Opening the iron door with a press of a button, there behind iron bars sat who used to be the leader of L’manburg. The jail cell was quite lavish; comfy bed, rug, good food. Yet the iron-bars were still present and the iron door to his room closed with no lever in sight. 

Tired eyes and sunken in cheeks from refusal to rest or eat, to even let his guard down in front of his past allies. Jschlatt frowned at the shadow of a man Wilbur had become. 

“Wilbur, we have information for you,” Jschlatt started with, not looking directly at the man.

“Oh _really,_ Schlatt? Well, at least they didn’t send in Niki or Fundy! At least _you’re_ straightforward with your betrayal!” Wilbur laughed to himself, sending a wide smile to Jschlatt. It was not the wide smile Wilbur used to have, that used to light up a room. 

JSchlatt just looks to the side, “Did you trap Tommy in that room?”

And what Jschlatt hates to see is that Wilbur takes time to process that. More specifically, Wilbur forgot about _Tommy,_ his self-proclaimed little brother. Yet Schlatt can’t even find it in him to feel angry.

“Tommy didn’t respawn.”

And Jschlatt leaves the room, not able to stand Wilbur’s manic laughter at the news. 

\--

Pogtopia was turned into a monument for Tommy, where Tubbo spent all his days at, mourning his best friend. Technoblade could barely stand looking at the smiling photo of Tubbo and Tommy hung on the walls of the obsidian room Tommy was _trapped_ in, why did they put it there, he couldn’t stand seeing the smile, the ghost of a kid he was supposed to protect, _his brother._

Technoblade sat in the lit-up obsidian room, lanterns giving dim lighting to the hung photos of Tommy.

“I’m so sorry,” the piglin-hybrid whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He repeated apologies, down on his knees as he held himself tightly, trying to apologize to the dead boy.

Techno takes the gold crown off of his pink hair, the red cape around his back laid on a pile as he places his crown inside the mound. 

Tear drops hit the red cloak, and the blood-god cries.

And then, a flash of light.

“Blade? Wh-.. why are you crying?”

Looking up, Tommy’s sitting on the white bed. It’s not an illusion, from the dip on the bed from Tommy’s small weight.

_He’s alive._

**Author's Note:**

> cough  
> i did edit this to fix a typo
> 
> other than that!! love all the comments :)
> 
> for those asking for a new chapter..  
> *looks away*
> 
> (follow my twitter for uh stuff @c_thegenz pls give me clout)


End file.
